Ikatan
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (MK) Sasuke adalah orang yang acuh dan akan tetap seperti itu, Tapi Sakura memiliki hatinya dan harusnya itu cukup untuk disebut ikatan. "Bukan aku... Tapi kau yang selalu menyakitkan hati..."


#ikatan?

Naruto berkata masih menunggunya? Aku tidak bisa mengerti. Karena pria selalu lari saat wanita sangat mengejarnya sementara wanita, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan setelah tahu orang sepertinya bahkan tak bisa didekati.

"Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja... Bagaimanapun sayang sekali ya?" Akhirnya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia lupa bagaimana dulu bisa begitu agresif, keberaniannya tak lagi sebesar dulu. Ah, mungkin sejak ia tahu Naruto berpaling pada Hinata. Bahkan pria yang selalu mengejarnya akhirnya bosan. Dan Sakura juga bosan. Sakura hanya ingin bersama seseorang yang memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

"Kau membenciku Sakura?" Sangat. Sakura sangat benci dengan Sasuke yang hanya melihat kesatu arah. Sakura benci Sasuke yang berlaku seolah orang paling menderita didunia. Sakura benci Sasuke yang tak pernah melupakan apapun. Sakura benci Sasuke yang menusuk dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau benar-benar tak menginginkanku?"

"Aku menginginkanmu! Bisakah kau mengikutiku jika aku bilang aku sangat menginginkanmu?"

"Kau tahu... Aku tak pernah berpaling darimu... Mungkin saja kau lupa..." Wajahnya acuh dan tak pernah berubah.

Kenapa dia sangat tampan saat rambutnya terhembus angin? Dia sangat... Entah bagaimana diungkapkannya. Tapi mungkin saja dia terlihat berbeda karena dia jauh. Dia terlihat hebat karena tak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuhnya.

Pria itu semakin jauh dari pandangan dan akhirnya tak terlihat. Aneh kan? Sakura berusaha sangat keras agar menjadi layak bagi Sasuke tapi setiap langkah Sakura merasa jika jarak diantara mereka semakin lebar.

Akhirnya, Sakura menyerah. Itu sudah lewat tiga tahun lalu saat Sasuke meninggalkannya dengan kalimat terakhir yang tak pernah Sakura mengerti maksudnya.

Ditatapnya poto terakhir yang ia miliki bersama Sasuke, Naruto dan wali kelasnya saat SMU Kakashi namanya. Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia tak memiliki apapun, tidak satupun tentang mereka berdua dan Sakura merasa sesuatu menusuk tepat dijantungnya, lagi.

"Bukan aku... Tapi kau yang sangat menyakitkan hati..."

...

...

...

Sakura terpaku cukup lama pada kedua gadis didepannya. Mungkin dunia akan segera berakhir. Sakura tak sempat melihatnya tadi pagi, mungkin matahari terbit dari tempat yang salah.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Hah? Ah te tidak ko... Hhhahaha..." Sakura menggaruk keningnya yang agak berkedut menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Lalu kembali tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

'Semua orang sudah berubah...' Fikirnya. Waktu selalu mengubah segalanya. Ia pertama kali menyadarinya dari Naruto dan satu persatu hal lain mengikutinya. Sakura tertawa dalam hati melihat pakaian Ino yang tertutup. Aneh sekali saat ia selalu mendapat julukan polisi fashion. Semua hal telah berubah dan meninggalkannya. Karena hanya Sakura yang belum juga berubah. Ia bahkan masih menggunakan model pakaian dan rambut yang sama sejak ia mulai remaja.

Sakura ingat pernah membaca jika orang yang tak pernah mengubah gaya rambutnya adalah jenis orang yang sulit move on. Hhaha... Apa Sakura separah itu?

"Lihat! Dia tampan sekali! Wah..."

"Aku akan mengadukanmu." Ancam Ino yang langsung disambut tawa canggung Hinata.

Pria tampan? Sakura suka pria tampan. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke tak pernah berpaling darinya sementara Sakura berulang kali berpaling pada pria lain? Itulah kenapa orang hebat menemukan istilah ikatan. Dan orang sebodoh Sasuke tak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Memang tampan..."

"Benar kan Sakura-chan?" Sakura tersenyum meng iyakan ucapan Hinata.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" Ino bergumam bingung melihat pria itu mendekat kearah mereka.

"Bukankah itu teman Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang ingatannya paling bagus menimpali.

'Teman Naruto? Teman Naruto? Teman Siapa?'

"Pagi... Sayang..."

"Eh?" Sakura diam. Memproses satu persatu huruf yang menyusun kalimat sakral itu. S-A-Y-A-N-G

Tatapannya naik perlahan memperhatikan pria tampan itu yang sejak tadi berdiri dihadapannya. Hingga pria itu menunduk, mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Itu wajah yang tak asing. Pria itu tersenyum entah karena apa, Sakura tak tahu. Mungkin dia pria aneh.

Sakura berkedip tenang dan saat itulah satu kecupan singkat mendarat dibibirnya. Sakura yang semakin bingung hanya terdiam.

"Tutup mulutmu... Kau selalu mengambil kesempatan ya?" Sakura segera mengatupkan bibirnya mengerti arti sindiran pria itu. Pria itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan kesadaran Sakura mulai kembali. Wajahnya terasa memanas gugup. Tentu saja sudah terlambat tapi memangnya kenapa? Sakura menangis dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Sasuke adalah pria yang acuh dan akan tetap seperti itu. Tapi Sakura memiliki hatinya, harusnya itu cukup untuk disebut ikatan.


End file.
